1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for generating heat and, more particularly, to systems for generating heat for the purpose of transfer to a body or entity requiring such heat. Specifically, the present invention relates to a low energy system for generating heat useful as a hot water source for residential heating or for the heating of exposed exterior surfaces such as sidewalks and driveways.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to utilize resistance heating coils and other systems in conjunction with pipes designed to convey liquids, such as in oil pipelines and the like. These systems are designed to typically provide a wire wrap in or around the pipeline to heat the liquids within the pipes to thereby insure that the liquid viscosity remains at a desired level for transport. Systems such as this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,699 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,126,037, and U.S. patent application publication No. US 2001/0005646.
In heating the interiors of buildings, several conventional heating methods are frequently employed including hot water baseboard and forced air heating. Typically, these installations include the use of large water piping or air ducts. Moreover, hot water systems typically employ large water storage containers wherein the water is heated by gas burners or solar panels and then circulated throughout the building structure. Alternatively, electric power in the form of electric resistance cables may be used to heat the water in such storage containers.
In still another application, electric heating cables have been employed to heat the exterior surfaces of cement slabs as well as interior residential wall surfaces. An example of this type of installation is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,332. In these instances, resistance cables are used to radiate heat to the desired surface. Unfortunately, such resistance cables along with the systems discussed above utilize a significant amount of electrical or gas energy to generate the desired and/or required heat.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for such a heating device or system for residential structures as well as exterior surfaces such as cement slabs that is inexpensive to install as well as inexpensive to operate by being an energy efficient device, and the present invention addresses and solves these particular problems in the art.